


BUSTED

by EKat18



Series: Phineas and Ferb songfics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, Fun, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKat18/pseuds/EKat18
Summary: Just a fun little fic that I decided needed to happen after listening to the song BUSTED from Phineas and Ferb.
Series: Phineas and Ferb songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772611
Kudos: 11





	BUSTED

(based off of the song BUSTED from Phineas and Ferb)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

To say that Dick was excited would be an understatement. He, Jason, and Tim had been practicing a song and dance for a few days. It was just something they thought would be fun, and even if it was recorded no one would believe they had actually done it. They had everything planned down to the last second. Well not the dance moves, they figured it was fine if they went ahead and did normal victory dance stuff for that. As a precautionary measure, they convinced Damian to call them when the police reached a specific point so they’d be done right before the police showed up.

“You two ready?” Red Hood asked, sitting on some crates across the warehouse from the two villains they’d wrapped up.

“More than ready,” Nightwing replied. “Remember we don’t start until we receive the call from Robin.”

“We know. Do you two have your costumes?” Red Robin asked, having put his together already.

The costumes aren’t actually “costumes” per se. It’s more like they just added costume store police caps and batons to their normal crime-fighting outfits.

Nightwing slipped his hat on and grabbed the white plastic baton. Hood was twirling the cap on top of his baton.

Their coms crackled, signaling Robin’s call. “The police are on their way.”

Red hit a button on his belt and the music started playing.

“I can see the things you're doing  
And you think that I'm naive.   
But when I get the goods on you   
She'll finally believe  
Well she says its all just drama  
But every bubble's got to POP!  
She's gonna see just what you're doing  
And then you're finally gonna have to STOP  
Don't think you're gonna win this time  
Cuz you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you  
I'll get 'cha  
I'll get 'cha  
And. When I do, you're gonna be BUSTED  
BUSTED!  
I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me when I tell you that I've finally got the dirt on you  
You're Busted.   
BUSTED!  
Yeah, she's finally gonna see your lies  
This is how it's gonna be  
When she finds out that I was always right  
You're Busted!  
There's a new cop on the beat  
And I'm bringing down the heat  
My eyes are wise to all your lies  
Cuz you're not that discreet.  
And I don't care what you've heard  
Cuz there's one six-letter word  
It's gonna set me free (set me free)  
Starts with a "b" (with a "b")  
It goes B-U-S-T-E-D you are   
BUSTED  
I wanna put the hurt on you   
But you better believe me when I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you  
You're Busted.   
Yeah, she's finally gonna see your lies.   
This is how it's gonna be when she finds out that I was always right  
You're Busted”

They held their position, pointing at the two wide-eyed baddies, for a few seconds before making their exits. They all watched from the roof as the police rushed inside and were met with two very confused men.

All in all, a very good night.


End file.
